


extracurriculars

by creepbat



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepbat/pseuds/creepbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school AU. After coming under the attention of a sadistic teacher in his last year before university, a stressed and desperate Tom lets himself be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is really dark but anyway, I might continue this from different characters' perspectives if enough people are interested- they're not all as twisted as Branagh's by the way- or I might just delete it. 
> 
> Chris is slightly under 18 in this, hence the "Underage" warning, but him and Tom are over the age of the consent in the UK (17 & 18, respectively).

The boy is in his advanced English division. Ken doesn't know much about him, other than he's fairly well liked and his parents are currently in the midst of a messy divorce. Instructors get told these things so they can monitor for and report signs of any behavioral changes. As far as Ken can tell, he still attends and actively participates in all of his classes, completes his duties as House Captain, only now he returns from the houses after dark when the students and teachers have long since left, and like fucking clockwork, promptly spreads himself beneath him in Ken's cramped, draughty office.

He's slicked the little slut up enough to where he's just as wet as any cunt. He stares at the glistening pink rim stretched wide around the hard girth of his cock and pulls out abruptly, seeing how the hole twitches reflexively, struggling to close itself until Ken once again pushes the dark head of his member into that upturned ass. He pumps mercilessly into those firm white cheeks, gripping the sharp cuts of the kid's hipbones and groaning at the unbelievable clutch and heat of the body he's pinning down on his desk. He ploughs into it like it was exclusively _made_ for fucking.

The boy, Tom- one of the countless names he reads off his roster every day- curses bitterly under him, his burning face pressed into the sleeves of his uniform. Ken knows it's so he can't see how much he _wants_ everything that's being given to him. He wraps a rough hand around one of Tom's slippery thighs and wrenches him open even wider, barely registering the sharp cry of protest it elicits. He thinks he's strained a ligament or something in Tom's groin and it almost startles Ken how he doesn't care at all. He alternates holding him down by the back of the neck and fisting his fingers in that curly fucking hair of his, forcing his head back as he fucks the spoiled brat. This is the way he ought to teach these priviledged little Ashworth shites. Ken has worked so _hard_ to get where he is, spent his childhood in relative poverty with ratty, second-hand clothing and it just enrages him every day seeing how easily everything comes for them, how they have never had to work a day in their lives.

Having pulled his head back, Ken can see more of him- how flushed his face is, his blue eyes almost feverishly bright when they're not screwed shut. With dark satisfaction he hears the desperate, breathy gasps Hiddleston stubbornly tries to suppress. He's so unwillingly expressive, so responsive to every little ministration of his body. It only urges Ken on, thrusting harsher with his cock stabbing relentlessly at the sensitive swell of the boy's prostate. Tom clenches tightly around him, a choked moan caught in his throat.

"That's right," Ken grunts through his teeth, accentuating every pause with a harsh thrust. "Squeeze down on daddy's cock, baby."

"Fucking... pervert," the boy grits out with difficulty, voice bowstring-tight.

Ken twists his left arm up behind his back, almost hard enough to break it, ignoring Tom's strangled yelp. For some reason, Ken remembers the time after his family's move here from Belfast when he was young- those bullies in the school-yard who taunted him for how he talked, those countless nights of forcing himself to change his accent in front of the mirror- and his thrusts get more vicious, _punishing_ , and Ken puts a little more pressure on the limb. This time Tom screams, the fingers of his free hand scrabbling helplessly at the papers from his peers that are littering the wooden surface he's being pounded into, the sound of Ken's thighs slapping against the pale, rippling flesh of his pupil's ass reverberating loudly on the walls of the tiny office.

"Such a greedy... little... _whore_."

Tom comes hard and suddenly, his mouth hanging open silently. Ken watches almost mesmerized as the teenager's narrow buttocks tighten rhythmically, his well-fucked hole making obscene squelching noises with every involuntary clench around the thick cock lodged deep in his guts. The vice-like pressure of the silky, scorching muscles of Tom's rectum clamping down hard on his cock is too much and he spills inside, his fingernails digging into the boy's skin. Shuddering after he reaches his release, Ken feels nothing but contempt and disgust for the person ( _the slut, the bitch_ ) his cock is pulsating inside of. 

Hiddleston begins to move and fidget uncomfortably under his weight.

"Get off me-" he murmurs warily, squirming and Ken fights back the urge to just start rutting into him again. Planting a strong hand down on his back, he relishes in hearing the frustrated sounds of Tom's panting, feeling how he stiffens in defiance. It is laughable to Ken how Tom can think of retaining any sense of dignity with a cock stuck in his ass.

"What was that?" Ken demands sharply and the part of the kid's face he can see hardens noticeably, and the following voice is strained with resignation.

"Please, sir." Grudgingly, Ken pulls out of that used, sloppy heat and Tom clambers gingerly off the desk.

Ken ties off the end of the condom and tosses it in the rubbish bin next to the door. Like always, he makes a mental note to take out the trash himself when he leaves. Ashworth College prides itself on being one of the most elite all-boys schools in the country and the last thing he needs is to be the face of a scandal. An irriational bout of anger rises up inside Ken at the realization that he is risking his career and his reputation for this brat. Meanwhile, Tom has retrieved his neatly folded trousers from a chair in the corner, those slender hands only trembling slightly as he does the fastenings. His eyes are watery, not tearful or weepy, but just so exhausted looking and distant and empty. That front of haughty youthfulness Ken sees so frequently amongst his students is crumbling right before him, and he looks so utterly _vulnerable_.

Ken lunges forward and claims his mouth without warning. Tom is too tired to really do anything- only giving an instinctive jerk of surprise as Ken fucks that pretty mouth with his tongue, the boy starting to gag from how deep he's going. Tom is so warm and wet and he tastes like mint toothpaste and milky tea. His lips are a little chapped from the frigid November weather, swollen from sucking his cock.

He bites the bottom one hard, swallowing the tortured cry it causes, taking pleasure in the small ebb of blood that wells up. Tom won't look at him now, reddening all the way to his ears as Ken calmly sits at his desk and perches his reading glasses on his nose, a long night of grading papers ahead of him.

"See you Monday, Mr. Hiddleston."

 


End file.
